


Adventures in Planeswalking/Babysitting

by Monstradamus



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstradamus/pseuds/Monstradamus
Summary: The sequel to Growing Ranks. Chandra and Nissa have been doing well, forging a life together. However, there may be some changes on the way. Chandra tries to convince Nissa into going on the next Gatewatch mission, hoping to give her some time off from being mom all the time. Nissa reluctantly agrees, hoping that this would give Chandra some time to bond with their son. Just what sort of shenanigans and adventures will they get into? You'll have to read to find out.





	1. Just Your Average Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyThrimbletrimmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyThrimbletrimmer/gifts), [minuseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuseven/gifts), [jorlau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorlau/gifts), [Capitao_Galo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitao_Galo/gifts), [Mertiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/gifts), [pok3d3x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pok3d3x/gifts), [blackjack419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack419/gifts), [Torradin341](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torradin341/gifts), [euphoberia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoberia/gifts), [WotanAnubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/gifts).



> As promised, there is now a sequel to Growing Ranks, which has remained the most popular of my stories here. Now, I know I said "small" sequel, but in terms of plot, I think we'll be looking at a lot more here. That being said, updates will be infrequent and whenever I get to them. Plus, I know my general plot at this point, just not all the ins and outs. Not sure how many chapters it'll end up. Also, as a special thanks to my readers, this fic has been gifted to everyone who left kudos or commented on Growing Ranks. Without your support, none of this would be possible. Enjoy!

“Nis, are you done yet?” I ask, as she tells me not to move for what’s probably the twentieth time.

“Almost,” she says from behind me.

I watch a few more strands of hair fall to the floor. “Maybe I should’ve asked Liliana for this,” I say. “She’s good with getting a look together. I mean look at her.” I feel Nissa’s hand playfully swat me in the back. “Not like that. Anyway, have you ever cut hair before?”

There’s a long pause. “Well, no, Joraga do not cut their hair, but it’s really not that hard.”

I’m about ready to stand up. “Okay, I think that’s enough of that. I’m just going to…”

“Done!”

I run my hands through it, trying to tell if she’s butchered my hair or not. For a while, I had been wanting something a little shorter, more like a guy, more like Jace’s, but not as stupid looking. Nissa willingly obliged, but now I’m not so sure. “It looks fine,” she says. “Kytheon, tell your father he looks handsome.”

Our three-year-old son just looks up at me for several seconds, trying to decide if he likes it or not. I can’t believe how fast he’s grown. He definitely got his mom’s hair, but I think it’s really thick, like Gids’. He has Gids’ eyes too, but Nissa thinks they’re lighter like mine. And I’ve always loved that he got his mom’s ears. They aren’t tall and fully grown yet, but they’ve opened up, and you can see the little points at the ends. “Mama did good job, daddy. Looks good,” he says.

I pick him up and ruffle his hair. “Can’t argue with that logic, can I?” Nissa holds out a little glass mirror Liliana had loaned and I check again. It actually does look good.

“Okay, my little tree climber, yours is starting to look a little long too,” Nissa says, sitting Kytheon down between her knees. “Your turn.”

He sits cross-legged just like his mother taught him for meditating, and she sets to work on his hair. “Mama, can I ask you something.”

She takes in a big breath, as do I. One of the things we love about him is his curiosity. The problem is he does sometimes ask a lot of questions we’re not ready to answer yet. You never know what’s going to come out of his mouth next. Nissa says he comes by it honestly. I have no idea what she means by that. “Sure,” I say. “Shoot.”

Kytheon gets a big ear to ear grin on his face, and I know that can only mean a question we’re not ready for. “I want a little brother or sister,” he says rather matter-of-factly.

I cough, or rather gag a little bit, not having expected that. This makes him laugh, which is why he likes asking these sorts of questions. Nissa only shakes her head. “And why do you think you need one of those?” she asks.

Nissa and I have kind of developed our own rhythm with him. Where one of us reacts horribly, the other is there to kind of pick up the pieces. Usually, that’s Nissa. By now, she’s figured out that understanding him requires asking a lot of questions herself. “I dunno. I just do. Jageo’s mom had him a little brother, and soon Moger’s mom…”

She smiles. “So it’s because your friends are big brothers, right?” He nods eagerly. “And if all your friends went jumping off the bloodbriar, you would too, hm?”

“Yes!” he says with an eager smile.

“No,” his mother warns him. But she thinks for a minute. “Being a big brother is a lot of responsibility, Kytheon, more than you know.”

He pouts. “I could do it.”

She nuzzles his forehead. “I know you could, my little tree climber, but that’s a lot to think about. Your father and I will talk about it.”

He throws his arms around her waist. “Thank you, mama. Can I go out and play now.”

“Yes, you’re done now.”

He gives me a big hug before leaving out the door. “So…that was out of the blue,” I say.

I sit on the bed beside her, letting her head rest on my shoulder. “He’s getting used to seeing his friends have big families. Zendikar really is getting better, and everything’s starting to…well, repopulate.”

I throw my arm over her other shoulder. “Yeah, I know. And elves do like having big families,” I joke.

“I told you I wasn’t going to pressure you.”

I laugh. “Yeah, but I did promise you we would have as many as you wanted. So, if you wanted a typical elf family of fifteen or more…”

She bolts up glaring at me. “Goodness, I don’t think I could do all that. At least not so soon. You know that we spread out having that many children over the course of at least a hundred years, and…”

“I know,” I sigh.

We’ve been sort of doing this awkward dance of avoiding the subject of our ages. It’s not exactly pleasant to think about. I mean, Nissa’s going to live to be 750 or more, if she lives a full life, while I’ll get barely over a hundred if I’m lucky. Sure, Nissa’s got forty years on me, but that still means I’m going to die first, and she’ll have a long time being without me. I try to laugh it off. “So, what are you going to do when I’m eighty and you’re still going to look this gorgeous at only a mere one-hundred and twenty?”

She kisses me. “You know I’ll still love you.”

A voice interrupts us before any more can be said. “Well, you could always sell your soul to demons to get eternal youth like me, darling.”

Liliana is standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, and a smirk that says she’s quite pleased with herself for interrupting us. “Look who it is, mama,” Kytheon says, poking his head around the corner. “Aunt Lili. And Uncle Gids is comin’ too.”

“Yes, I see who it is,” Nissa answers somewhat coldly.

“And a good morning to you too,” she says back.

Nissa starts to stand up. “You got anything better to do than ruin the few minutes of peace a day we get?” I ask.

Gideon’s already running up the hill, trying to stop us from having another fight. “It’s alright,” he says, getting to the doorway. “We’re here on Gatewatch matters. Hey, little guy!”

Gideon picks up Kytheon, much to the boy’s pleasure. While we’ve never explained to him the true nature of “Uncle Gids,” he still has developed a strong bond with him. Kytheon’s practically bouncing on his feet when Gideon sets him down. “Uncle Gids, look what I can do!” he shouts, tugging his hand and leading him to a patch of grass outside.

Closing his eyes and thinking hard, with half of his tongue sticking out of his mouth, which is adorable, he makes a tiny little flower sprout out of the ground. “Wow, look at that!” Gids says, clapping him on the shoulder. “Looks like you got some of your mother’s magic after all.”

He nods his head eagerly. “Uh huh, and dad says when I get older, he’ll teach me stuff with fire.”

Nissa only turns and shoots me a look and I can only grin back sheepishly. Like I said, one of us usually messes up, and the other parent covers for them. “Mm hm,” Gideon says looking back at us. “Well, I’ve got to talk to your parents for a while. Do you want to go play with Liliana?”

The look on her face tells us all that that is the absolute last thing she wants to be doing right now. “C’mon, Aunt Lili, you can show me that trick again.” He tugs on her skirts. He’s probably the only person that can get away with touching her clothes.

Nissa’s eyes narrow fiercely. “What trick?” she asks, her maternal instincts telling her to be concerned. I take a step back.

He grins, still not learning the subtlety of reading when his mom’s angry. “She does this cool thing where she makes dead gnarlids come back to life. It’s awesome! I wish she’d do it with a dead baloth.”

Liliana gives a sultry smile to Nissa, and shrugs. “What can I say? I’m good with kids.”

Nissa only massages the bridge of her nose, letting out a long, drawn-out sigh. “Fine, just nothing too dangerous. And no baloths,” she says. “And take Ashaya with you.”

The ground rumbles outside as the elemental beckons to Nissa’s summons. Kytheon is already clambering onto its shoulders before anyone can do anything else. Liliana only scoffs. “Why, Nissa, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you didn’t trust me.”

“Call it what you want, but he’s my son. Ashaya’s good at keeping him safe.”

Liliana shakes her head and leads Ashaya with Kytheon on its back. Gideon is about to speak, but it’s Nissa who turns on me first. “You told him what?”

Oh, I was hoping she had forgotten about that whole fire-powers thing I had promised him. “Look, he started asking questions. He wanted to know why he couldn’t do some of the stuff I do, you weren’t there, so I just…improvised a little.”

“That’s going to crush him,” Gideon said. “When he finds out the truth…”

“I know, I know. But, look. We were going to talk with him together, when he was a little older. I had to think of something.”

Nissa sighs again and says, “What’s been said cannot be undone. We will just have to make do with that until we can talk to him about…well, how he came to be.”

I laugh a little. “I suppose he could figure that out if we do end up having another.”

“What?” Gideon’s already getting apprehensive.

“Oh, yeah, you haven’t heard the latest one. Kytheon’s decided he wants a younger sibling.”

Before Gideon can go into a full freak-out, Nissa rests a hand on his arm. “Nothing has been decided yet. Chandra and I still need to discuss the matter ourselves. And I promise you, we’ll include you in the conversation when the time is right. Now, you said you were here for Gatewatch business?”

“Um, yes,” Gideon says, remembering why he’s here. “Jace has gotten word that there may be trouble on the world of Theros.”

I notice his face has gone a bit somber. “That’s where you were from, wasn’t it, Gids?” I ask.

He nods. “Anyway, it seems the gods are asserting too much power, and are bordering on a war with each other. Jace won’t tell me what, but he seems to think there is evidence a planeswalker may have been involved in stirring up the trouble.”

Nissa has wandered off to tend to dinner on the fire. Gideon gives me a glance. “So, I can count on one of you to come too? You will talk to her this time, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, cross my heart and all that good stuff.”

“Be serious, Chandra. You’ve been telling me you would for the past couple of times now.”

I nod vigorously. “Yeah, tonight, I promise.”

He slowly leaves, and I swallow hard. This isn’t going to be easy.

XXX

I lie awake in bed, waiting for the right time to tell her. Rather, I’m just stalling at this point. C’mon, Chandra, it’s now or never. I roll over, one hand resting on Nissa’s hip and I shake her awake. “Nis, you up?”

“Not tonight, Chandra. I’m tired.”

“What? No, not that. Listen, can we talk?”

She slowly rolls over to face towards me. Clearly, I had woken her up. She still looks a little bleary-eyed, trying to focus. “Is it about what Kytheon said today? We can talk about that when you get back from Theros. I’m sure he would understand.”

My fingers start skittering, trying to word this right. “Well, not exactly, although you mentioned part of it.”

“Chandra, please, just be upfront with me. What is troubling you?”

I take the plunge. “So, I was thinking…crazy idea, what if you go to Theros with the others?”

She starts to sit up. “Me? Why? Did Gideon say he required my abilities for something?”

Ease into it, Chandra. “Well, no, not exactly. I just thought, you know, you might want to. I mean, you haven’t been…out since we came back here to have Kytheon.”

I check over to see that he’s still asleep. He turns over a little, but otherwise is still snoozing. “I still do not understand,” Nissa says.

“Well, I just didn’t want you feeling left out and stuff. You deserve a little break too. Some time to go out, see the multiverse, take in a few sights, get a nice break from me and Kytheon.”

She chuckles. “You’re not holding me back from anything, Chandra. I still like being around you two. You both mean so much to me. How could you think I would need a ‘break?’”

“No, I get it,” I say, “but haven’t you wanted to just go out and be a planeswalker again, just for a little?”

“Not really,” Nissa answers. “I’ve enjoyed having this time to bond with Kytheon, and Zendikar is still…”

“Recovering,” I answer for her. “You’ve been using that one as an excuse for years now. Zendikar is doing fine, and can last a few weeks without you. I’m just saying think about it, especially if we’re thinking about the possibility of having another kid soon. You should go out and explore while you can. And, this would be some good time for me to bond with our son.”

That did give her a bit of a guilt trip enough to think about it. I think she can see it in my eyes. “Just promise me one thing, if I go.”

I flash her my biggest grin. “Anything.”

“Don’t burn the place down while I’m away.”


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nissa, after having reluctantly agreed, prepares to leave for Theros.

It feels…strange. I suppose I never thought of leaving Zendikar again. It just became such a habit for Chandra to see to Gatewatch duties while I stayed here to raise Kytheon and help Zendikar regrow. But, Chandra is right. I probably could use a little time away, and I do feel bad I have not given him a chance to spend quality time with our son.

That does not make it any less difficult. I have not had a single day in Kytheon’s life where I have not been there. Chandra keeps telling me that the first time leaving him will be the hardest, and I have to stay strong.

“So, mama’s going?”

But, I am not making this easy for myself. I already feel my heart breaking just thinking about leaving. “It’s only for a little while, kiddo,” Chandra says. “Just like when I go on trips all the time.”

I pick Kytheon up, preparing to leave with the rest of the Gatewatch. “Yes, it will only be for a short time,” I assure him. “We will be back as soon as we can.”

He nestles close to my chest. Whenever he was frightened or upset as an infant, he found comfort listening to my heartbeat. He still does. “Just be careful,” he says in a muffled murmur.

Gideon rests a hand on his shoulder. “Kid, trust me, there’s no one I know who can take better care of herself than your mother. She calls the biggest, baddest elementals to protect her if she’s ever in trouble.”

Kytheon smiles, looking as though that makes him feel better. I know I have to put him down now, and I struggle to bring myself to do it. “Behave for your father, and I will return as soon as I can.”

I give Chandra a loving embrace before I leave. “And promise me you won’t give me reason to worry,” I say before kissing him.

“You won’t have to worry about a thing. Now, go have fun, save the world, and we’ll be here when you get back.”

I take a deep breath and follow the rest of the Gatewatch as we make last minute preparations to leave. Gideon is informing me about Theros so that I may know where we are going, but Liliana interrupts. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to keep up, elf? It’s been a while since you’ve done this.”

Gideon glares at her. “You could be a little nicer.” He turns to me next. “But she does have a point, somewhat. How long has it been since you’ve trained with us?”

I try to remain calm, to seem as though I am not offended. To be honest, I’m not all that sure myself. Since I could always count on Chandra to handle Gatewatch issues, I never really worried about training. But, I try not to let them see. “I’m physically capable to the tasks,” I say shortly.

“I trust you are, it’s just…”

“Look, we really don’t need to be worrying about that,” Jace says. Now, we need to get to Theros and start planning our next move.”

We all nod in agreement, and I focus on planeswalking. I make sure to follow Gideon. He’s the one who knows best how to get there. When my feet hit the ground, I feel my knees buckle, and I feel a wave of nausea. It really has been a while. But none of the others see, and I am grateful for that. I would like to appear useful.

I look around for the first time at Theros. We have ended up in a wooded glen, and I do get a sense of peace and calm from this place. Reaching out into the leylines, that is a much different story. Here, it is fine. The mana pulses and beats like a heart, and it is clear that natural processes have been well cared for and not disturbed. But, I feel division in this peace elsewhere, far away from here. It is as though the world is at war with itself.

_What do you feel?_

Jace’s voice is already in my head, no surprise there. He is particularly agitated by this situation, for what reason I cannot fathom. Was this not Gideon’s world? Why is he not the one upset?

_I would think much clearer if you would give me time to think._

_Oh, sorry… ___

____

____

_Are the gods here like those on Amonkhet?_

It would seem Jace is trying to conduct two mental conversations at once. I can see the signs in Liliana that she too is speaking to Jace. Gideon has been left out for some reason. I look to him for some clue.

_Meaning?_

“Are the gods part of the land?” I ask Gideon. I should be asking the one who knows the most.

He shifts uncomfortably and crosses his arms. “I think so. I don’t know for sure how it works. Ajani has actually been to Nyx and should know more. Where is he?”

Jace looks frustrated that I broke off our mental conversation. “He should be arriving tomorrow morning. I think he said something about seeking out help from a friend.”

“So, where are we exactly?” Liliana asks, probably already disliking the environment.

“Setessa,” Gideon answers, “and we had better be cautious. The people here are not too keen on outsiders.”

I notice something out of the corner of my eye. It is a plant pod of some sort, glowing and green, healthy even. I approach it with caution. While I trust it, I don’t know why but I trust it, I want to be sure it understand I intend no harm. Touching it, I extend my senses into it. It is a warm feeling that makes you feel safe. It is like listening to a tiny heartbeat of a fetus deep within the world. Very rarely have I found places as strong and vibrant as Zendikar, but this is close.

I feel Gideon pull me out of this vision. “I figured you would find those,” he says. “They belong to Karametra, but their purpose is pretty unknown.”

I smile. “I am comfortable on this place.”

“All well and good,” Liliana says, “but what are we to do now?”

Gideon looks around, but I’m not sure exactly what he is looking for. “Without Ajani, and not much of a plan, I vote we make a quick camp here and rest a bit. Hopefully, by morning we can come together and form a plan.”

“Or, we could be planning now,” Jace says.

Gideon shakes his head. “Without everyone here, what good will that do? Plus, we still need to understand what exactly is going on. With this brief spell of rest, you might be able to pick a few nearby minds, and Nissa might be able to have a better grasp on the land itself. You’ve said it a million times, Jace, we should always know more before jumping into things.”

He has a look on his face as though he hates being beaten by his own logic. “Fine.”

The smell of the evening air is cool and refreshing. Everyone is preparing to go to sleep, well, almost. Gideon is keeping watch for wary locals, and I know the purpose of my rest is to connect with Theros. I start trying to get settled. I keep trying not to think about how this is the first time in a very long while I’ll be sleeping alone.

Gideon stares at me with intense concentration, but then he smiles. “You already miss them, don’t you?”

“Try not to remind me,” I respond. “It is hard enough trying not to think about it.”

He pokes at the fire some. “Chandra was worried you’d struggle with that. You’ll be back before you know it.”

There is complete silence for a long while. Only the cackling of the fire can be heard. I like that, but I’ve come to learn that humans do not prefer silence. “So…you and Chandra are thinking of having another?”

I sigh. “We have not really talked about it yet. I told you we would – “

“I know,” he says, “but you two are thinking about it, right?”

“Yes.”

He squints, as if trying to read me like Jace does. “You really want that, don’t you?”

Well, he is not wrong. “More than anything. Bringing Kytheon into the world was such a joy. I would gladly do it again. And having siblings would be good for him.”

“Siblings?” he repeats. “As in, more than one?”

I smile. “Yes, if all works out. I would like that. Elves usually have several siblings. I never had that. The Joraga feared animists so much, they forbid my mother from having children. The last thing they wanted was another on their world to bring their destruction.”

“Yet, you came along.”

I regret having said it. “Yes, but that was by chance, and the tribe she was living with at the time banished her when they found out. I was the reason she was forced to leave. She had to beg another tribe to take us, and they only did so because she had convinced them that maybe I would not have powers and be dormant, just like her.”

His hands are on my shoulders. “That wasn’t your fault, Nissa.” He pauses, deciding to change the subject. “So, what are you so unsure about?”

“Chandra,” I say. I really hate saying it.

“Why? Chandra seems like the type to be with you on this.”

I sigh. “Yes, but I’m worried he would only do that to please me. I don’t know what he wants.”

I watch the fire for several seconds. Gideon is polite and only says. “You two will figure it out. Besides, Chandra is the biggest kid at heart I know. There’s no way he’s not going to want this. So, does that mean I’m going to have to…?”

“Maybe not,” a voice says behind us.

Jace has come up to sit with us. I’m a little surprised. Gideon is even more so. He just stares at him with this odd look on his face. “Meaning what? Are you saying you would…?”

“What? No, of course not. I mean, Nissa it’s not like I wouldn’t help you or that you’re not…or, er…”

I laugh watching him fumble with his language. For as intelligent as he is, he sometimes makes things much more awkward than it needs to be. “I understand. Now, what is it you really mean?”

He slowly gets down to the ground and sits opposite me. “Well, on Ravnica, I’ve heard that the Simics have been working with a new artificial insemination technique to breed new hybrids. So far, it’s had a lot of promising success. It would save Gideon the trouble, or really awkwardness, of having to procreate with you. Plus, as I understand it, it may even be possible for you to be able to carry Chandra’s child, since it’s just about using biological material, and…”

“I think I understand,” I say, partially lying. I’d just rather not think about it. “But, there’s no way I’m going to Ravnica for all that, because if I leave back for Zendikar, I’d lose the child.”

Jace shakes his head. “You don’t have to go to Ravnica. Remember, it’s not hard for me to pick a few brains to find out how it’s all done.”

I stop and think on that for a moment. That would be an easier alternative, and being able to have a child that would be partially Chandra’s would be a nice way to have a family that is both of ours. “We’ll think about it,” I say.

“We’d better get some sleep,” Gideon says. “We’ve got a lot to do.”

I lay back down on my cloak, thinking about it all. Rather, I should be thinking about Theros right now. That’s the point of sleeping right now, for me to learn more about this plane. I slowly drift off, my mind already sinking into the land. I just hope they are okay.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandra and Kytheon deal with the awkward dance of learning how to be father and son.

“So, what do we do now?” Kytheon asks me.

Thinking about it, this is really the first time it’s just been the two of us. Nissa’s always had the parenting thing down, and so she was just always there when we needed her. She was always the one up late at nights when he was little, mostly because her elf hearing allowed her to hear when he was awake long before I ever could. She always had that mother’s intuition to know exactly what to do. More importantly, she was always there to help me in case I screwed up.

“Well, you tell me, kiddo,” I answer. “I’ve never actually done this before. What do you and mom do when I’m gone?”

He kicks at the dirt a little, and I can tell this is sort of an odd feeling for him too. Nissa always made sure I was part of the parenting process, but when we think about it, I’ve never had the chance to just handle it on my own. There was that one time, sorta, where Nissa got sick and I had to take care of him, but she gave good instructions, and the others helped out too. So, this is a totally new situation.

“Dunno. It’s usually quiet. Mama sometimes makes me sit with her and listen to Zendikar or helps me do nature magic, but that’s it.”

Is it weird that having a conversation with my own son feels this awkward? “Um, okay, well, I’m not really good at that kind of stuff, but we’ll think of something. Maybe you can help me make dinner?”

His eyes light up at that idea. “Really? Dad, you can cook?”

I cross my arms. “Yes, I can. Hello, fire? Kind of my thing.”

He laughs. “Mama says you burn stuff. That’s different from cooking.”

I wave it off. “Yeah, but that’s because she’s just not used to Kaladeshi flavors. Lightly charred is a flavor. Come on, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

I show him a few things here or there, like how to add spices at just the right amount, and measuring a few things. Mostly it’s just learning how to eyeball it. He watches intently as I light the stove and work on chopping vegetables. “What’s Kaladesh like, dad?” he asks, struggling to pronounce the name.

“I’ve told you before,” I say. “It’s like a big city with all kinds of metal stuff, and really cool inventions, at least the ones I got to see. Sometimes the consulate didn’t like the cool stuff. And there are elves there, and humans, and did I tell you about aetherborn?”

He just sits and listens for the longest time. That was something he picked up from his mother: knowing how to be a good listener. He always did like a good story, and that was the one thing I was good at. He still likes it best when I’m the one who tells him a bedtime story. I think that’s because I practically act it out in the process, which makes both him and Nissa laugh.

“How comes we never visit there?” he asks when I pause for a second to catch my breath.

I sigh. Being a planeswalker is never easy, even if you ever wanted to settle down. “You know why, kid. Your mom and I explained that to you. She and I.”

“Are different,” he finishes. “You, and her, and Uncle Gids, and all of them are different. You do that thing.”

“Planeswalking.”

“Yeah, that. You do that. But…why can’t I? You and mama both can, so why can’t I?”

I place a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not that easy. Your mom and I talked about this when we wanted to have you. There was a very good chance you wouldn’t be a planeswalker, and even if you were, those powers wouldn’t show up until you were older, hopefully.”

He goes back to stirring the pot on the fire. I can tell he’s thinking it over, and I’m waiting to see what his rebuttal is to that. “Why didn’t you live on Kaladesh? It sounded like fun.”

“Well, we talked about that too. Look, Zendikar has always been home for your mother, and I didn’t want to go back either. There was just…stuff that didn’t go right. Alright, let’s get that off the fire. I think it’s ready now.”

He doesn’t say much after that. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of his. It’s been a long day of awkward silence. It’s even worse than when I was trying to find the guts to talk to Nissa. I think, when Kytheon was born, a switch just sort of turned on for Nissa, maternal instincts and all that. I’m worried my switch never turned on. Does that even happen for dads?

XXX

I toss and turn in my sleep. I should be used to this by now. I’ve had nights where I’ve had to sleep without her beside me. Course, I’ve never been alone in this bed. It was always when I was away. I can still smell hints of neroli on the pillow where she sleeps. Gods, why did I think it was a good idea to tell her to go?

A summer thunderstorm starts rolling in. I can smell that cackle of lightning about to hit. A light thunder can be heard in the distance. I don’t know why, but storms always help me sleep better.

That is, until I feel someone nudging me in my sleep. “Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream.”

I groan a little, but I’m just glad that he didn’t hate me for all that silence over dinner. “Sure, kid. I miss her too.”

He clambers in, resting his head against her pillow and taking in the scent as well. He throws one of my arms around him. “You’re always warm, dad,” he explains when I give him a questioning look.

“It’s a pyromancer thing, I guess,” I say.

It’s funny how he gets all talkative like that and then just drifts off to sleep. It’s like he finally wears out. Nissa always tried to tell me I worried too much when I watched him sleep when he was a baby. I think that it wasn’t so much that I worried, so much as I can still never believe that we could have a child together. He really is a little bit of both of us, and it’s amazing. I think I can make this work for the two of us; I just know I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to this. Chalk it up to having a little extra free time around the holidays, I guess. Anyway, it's still a little shorter than I wanted it, but I still hit all the points I wanted to cover at this time. Things will get more interesting in the next few chapters for sure. Next item on the agenda is a new drabble for the collection.


	4. Clash of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gatewatch make plans for their mission on Theros. It's not going to be as easy as they thought.

Gideon shakes me awake, pulling me back into my body much sooner than I had anticipated. “Sorry,” he says. “We were starting to get worried about you. You were asleep for such a long time. How was it?”

I sit up, still getting feeling back in my limbs. Small flashes of my experience come back to me. “It was…different from anything else I’ve experienced. It was not like being a part of the land. It was like being a part of the skies. There were stars everywhere, connected by leylines. I don’t know what to call it.”

“It is called Nyx,” a voice says behind me, making me jump.

I turn around to see Ajani sitting by the fireside, his white fur glistening in the light of the last embers of the morning flame. I see a smile flash behind his single eye. “So, little leaf talker, you’ve come to join us this time. I think your abilities will prove useful.”

I greet him, and the others soon join to eat a small meal as we plan for this mission. Ajani is better able to explain the exact nature of the problem here on Theros.

“Years ago, I lost a friend to the capricious whims of the gods. I was grief-stricken, but I mistook that for anger. In my rage, I sought to bring Theros’ people against their own gods. I spoke words of hate and preached disbelief. It…somewhat worked. It at least stirred the gods enough to begin to worry if they would be forgotten, Heliod the most paranoid of the bunch. He wanted to lead a charge against the mortals to reassert their power and dominance. He was able to rally some of the gods to his cry: Mogis, Prophoros, and Phenax among them. Kruphix, the eldest and wisest of the gods wished only for them to wait it out and that balance would restore. However, Heliod was determined to do his bidding. Now, the gods are at war with each other, and I fear that a great many mortals will suffer in the process.”

His head bowed in sadness as he completed his tale. I reached out and held his paw. It was not his fault, not entirely, I think.

Jace clears his throat. “So, what is it we’re supposed to do? Are we to fight these gods or just restore peace?”

It is Gideon who speaks up. “The only way they’ll understand peace is if we fight them. But to do so is a fool’s errand. They are gods. We cannot change fate.”

“You sound as if you know something we don’t,” Liliana says, raising an eyebrow.

I can tell he wants to speak, but finds that the words are impossible. I sense that this is something from his past that he does not want to speak of.

Ajani continues. “We have to try. There are several gods who will take our side, Kruphix included. All they want is peace. But to do that, we will have to try and stop the others.”

“And how is it that I am able to help?” I ask.

“You can reach Nyx, the realm of the gods, almost effortlessly. You do not have to cross the horizon or go through an ordeal to get there. Your abilities to connect with a plane allow you to traverse there unseen. The gods will not notice your presence. You can listen and learn what is happening among them. And, if need be, you can use the ley lines there to fight back.”

Gideon scratches his beard, an unsure look on his face. “That seems like a big risk. What if something happens to her? What if they notice her?”

Ajani shakes his head. “They will not notice someone who is a part of the stars, like she is when she connects to the world. She is, how you say, a fly on the wall, and nothing more.”

Jace clears his throat. “So, what exactly is your plan then? Just have us fight in this war of the gods? In case you have forgotten, Ajani, we don’t take sides. We just do what is necessary to stop a planar disaster.”

This too troubles me. I did not like it back on Kaladesh either. In all conflicts, each side thinks they are justified, and perhaps each is in their own way. Ajani has an answer for this as well. “Order will be restored, and Kruphix will insure that, but we have to help him.”

“And just who is on our side anyway?” Liliana asks.

“Kruphix, Athreos, Karametra, Keranos, Phenax, and Erebos. The other eight stand against them.”

I see that Gideon shivers at the mention of the last name. I wonder why. But, I do not have time to dwell on these thoughts as Ajani brings up the next issue. “Because we have the gods of the underworld on our side, that does mean we have the added help of…a different kind of ally.”

I had smelled a decaying odor in the distance, but now it moves closer to us. In reflex, I yelp and pull back away from it as soon as I see it. Gideon throws a protective arm across me. He knows I am frightened, but perhaps he is just as much so. Jace lets out a frustrated groan, and Liliana smiles.

Standing before us is a tall, gaunt figure. Its skin is grey and withered to the bone, like the anointed of Amonkhet. It stands slightly swaying on its feet, but makes no other movement or sound. Every instinctual alarm in my brain is going off telling me to run from this unnatural abomination, but I sit and wait for Ajani to explain. The figure wears white gleaming armor, and Ajani looks at it with longing.

“Zombies,” Jace says with disgust.

Ajani nods. “Something like that. They are the Returned. Phenax frees them from the underworld, and gives them a mask of their former lives.”

I look at the golden mask upon this one. It is smooth and delicate. The look is one of determination. It is beautiful. Whoever crafted it took extreme care in making it for this person. “This is the friend you have lost,” I concluded.

“Yes,” Ajani says solemnly. “This was Elspeth. Unfortunately, when the dead become Returned, they have no memories of their former lives, only the personality.”

“And, there are more of them?” Jace asks.

He nods. “Phenax has summoned an entire army of them. Some of them are the greatest warriors on this world. They will be helpful keeping the Nyxborn at bay.”

“Nyxborn?” I ask.

“Creatures belonging to the gods,” Gideon finishes for me. “They are made of the essence of Nyx, and they are ethereal beings that will be hard to fight off with brute force alone. Are you sure about this?”

Ajani growls as he doubts himself. I can tell that Gideon does not trust these Returned. Nor do I, really. But, if Ajani has some hope in this, I’m willing to try. “It’s worth a try,” he says.

“I, for one, think this is an excellent idea,” Liliana says. “Finally, someone realizes the importance of using the dead.”

His eyes flash. “These are not for you to control,” he says. “They act of their own accord. Phenax selected those who would fight for him. They are his.” He says this with hesitation. He doesn’t like the idea that the Returned, that Elspeth, is controlled by a god.

I look to the others. Gideon still looks lost in his own thoughts. He seems incredibly forlorn, as if whatever this is brings back all the wrong memories. What happened to him here? Jace is still thinking, always thinking. Liliana is the only one who seems eager to go through with this plan. That does not give me an easy feeling.

“Very well,” Gideon says. “We will do what we can. Once we perceive this threat is over, we will leave. Do you have anything other than Returned to help us?”

He nods. “I have contact with the leonin tribes on the outskirts of the cities. Though they are loyal to no god, they know that this threat affects all of Theros. They will help prevent disaster. There are some warriors from Akros who will help, but not many. The people of Akros, Meletus, and Setessa have all sided with the more stubborn gods.”

“Us against the world,” Jace says. “What else is new.”

“But, we can do it,” Ajani says. “A lot of it will depend on what Nissa can learn.”

I think about it. “To go that deep into the world, I need to be nearly unconscious. I can’t sleep that long.”

“There is a flower, whose nectar can be used to cause a deep sleep. The leonin know of it, and they are right now retrieving it on the borders of Setessa. We can use that to help you achieve that state to keep watch on the gods.”

“That…doesn’t feel safe,” Gideon says.

I speak up. “There were some plants on Zendikar which had similar effects. Ancient animists used them to achieve a deeper connection with the world than they would have naturally, sometimes going for days in trances. I shall be fine.” In truth, I am not so sure, but I feel like I have to be brave.

They did not arrive for another few hours, meaning I had all that time to worry myself. I think I was happy when Ajani brought the nectar so that I might have some peace. Except, I would be in Nyx, and I did not sense peace there.


	5. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandra and Kytheon are visited by someone unexpected.

“Got it!” Kytheon calls from a branch halfway up the tree. “It’s a little soft, just like you said.”

He’s holding up a big orange fruit as he scampers down the tree. I watch from below, making sure he’s careful coming down. Nissa’s right when she says that he’s got a knack for climbing places. He hops down from the lowest branch. “Why did it need to be soft?”

I pick up the fruit and hold it in my hands, giving it a light squeeze. It’s perfect. “Because it makes this a whole lot more fun. Back when I was a kid on Kaladesh, my friends and I would take an overripe fruit from one of the market stands and we’d play catch for hours with it. I dunno, I guess we just knew how to have fun with something simple.”

“Wasn’t that stealing, dad?”

I shrug. “Sorta, but it’s not like the guy was ever going to sell something like that. It was on the border of being rotten.”

He doesn’t exactly seem satisfied with that answer. He really gets that disapproving look from his mother. “But, look, we’re not stealing anything now, so this works. Okay, you’re going to need to go out pretty far. I can still hurl this thing a good distance.”

He gets a big grin on his face and starts running as far as he can go. By the time he’s a good leap away, I toss him the fruit. I lob it softly to at least make it possible for him to catch it. He’s still learning that kind of thing right now. But, I do have to realize he’s part Nissa. He knows how to do so much more than I ever could at his age. It’s mostly for survival, I know, but still it’s impressive.

“I caught it!” he yells. “What happens if one of us drops it?”

“That’s the best part,” I yell back. “Throw it back.”

For several minutes, we just spend time tossing it back and forth to each other. I realize how much I like moments like this, and I wish I had had time for more of them. I was always thankful for the few times I was there for big moments in Kytheon’s life.

It was only by chance that I was there when he first learned to walk. I had been away to Tarkir with the rest of the Gatewatch, and I was just getting back. Nissa had taken Kytheon to one of her favorite spots near what little bit of forest remains near Bala Ged. She knew from the day he was born that he was like her: an animist, and she wanted him to have many opportunities to form a bond with Zendikar.

I found them both up on a hill. She was playing with him, lying there beside him while his hands explored the earth around him. I couldn’t help but smile hearing his playful laugh when he saw me coming up the hill. Without any warning, and in his eagerness to see me, he had started to pick himself up and was able to take a few small steps towards me before I wrapped him in a hug. Nissa was just as shocked as I was.

I didn’t get too many moments like that, and I wished I had more time. I think that was what finally got Nissa to agree to go this time. I think she felt bad that I hadn’t had that time with him like she had.

My thoughts are interrupted when Kytheon sees someone coming just out of the trees. “Grandma!” he shouts.

Taken by surprise with all of this, I miss the soft, mushy fruit coming at me and end up with orange goo all over me. Meroe only gives me a curious look. “Am I interrupting anything?” she asks.

I know it’s been difficult for Meroe to get use to Nissa and I, more because of the human thing than anything else. Joraga were never keen on other tribes of elves, let alone humans. So, it’s been an adjustment. Not that Meroe was ever like the Joraga. She’s much more accepting, but it is different. Sometimes, I do feel like she judges me a lot more, though. I can kind of feel that now in her look.

“Um…no,” I say, wiping the gunk off of my face. “Just playing a game. So, how are you, Meroe?”

She gives me a half smile. That’s something, I suppose. “Quite well, but I was actually looking for Nissa.”

“She’s…gone. She left for a little while,” I say. I’m not sure if Nissa’s ever explained to her about being a planeswalker and all.

She seems to understand, though. “Another world, then,” she says with a nod. “I see. That’s a bit odd for her, isn’t it?”

“Kinda, but we thought she could use a little time out exploring.” I shove my hands in my pockets. It’s never easy talking to Meroe. I’m still trying to understand all the subtleties and nuances of elven gestures and meanings. That, and it’s never easy talking to your mother-in-law, if we could call it that. Now, I’m starting to wonder if elves on Zendikar have marriage ceremonies? Focus, Chandra.

“So, um, do you want to stay and visit for a while?” I ask, realizing how awkward that sounds.

She thinks about it for a moment, and I can tell that doesn’t seem like something that interests her. But, Kytheon has already come running over to greet her. “Please, grandma!” he says, using his cutest pleading voice.

She relents. “Very well, but only for a little bit.”

I’m actually surprised that Meroe makes a good effort to talk with me while she stays in our home for the next few hours. She asks about Kytheon, of course, where Nissa has gone and what she’s doing on that world, and even about my own home back in Kaladesh.

“And, have you been able to visit your mother since coming here?” she asks, while I finish clearing a few plates from the table.

“A couple of times,” I answer. “I don’t mind going there every once in a while. Things have gotten better since she’s been helping. She really wishes she could meet Kytheon, though.”

Her eyes become downcast for a second. I guess she’s never thought about how lucky she is to be the grandparent who gets to see him. “I see, and you are certain he cannot travel like you and Nissa?”

I shake my head. “No, we’re pretty sure of that. I mean anything could happen, but Jace says it’s near impossible. The odds really aren’t in our favor.”

“Hm, and she approves of everything between you two?”

I think my mom always knew, at least when it came to liking girls over boys. That never bothered her much. Plus, I think she could tell when Mrs. Pashiri kept trying to give us a “gentle” push in the right direction. And, the whole notion of relationships between humans and elves on Kaladesh is so different. No one bats an eye at that kind of thing, not like here, or on Ravnica. I think the only thing that surprised her was the whole identifying as a man thing. She had a lot of questions about that, mostly because that one just never registered with her.

“Mostly,” I answer, not really going into details. “I think she’s just happy I’m happy and have a family I love.” I see that Kytheon’s gone to play outside, so I address the baloth in the room. “Do you?”

She smiles wryly. “It’s taking some getting used to. But the fact of the matter is that I never imagined Nissa having a family at all. I always wanted that for her, but the Joraga were so afraid of our people, they would have never wanted the possibility of her possibly bringing another one into the world.”

I look out the door at Kytheon playing. “Well, that plan fell by the wayside. Zendikar still got a future generation of animists anyway.”

“Yes, and I am very thankful for that. But, back to what I was saying. It’s hard to understand everything between you two, and I’m not always so sure what I think of it really. But, it has made her happy, and I can’t deny that.”

I shrug, thankful that I’m getting this much. “So, you never told me why you came to see Nissa in the first place.”

“There were a few things I was hoping to have her look into with the elven villages. Nothing too drastic. I can always come back when she returns. I really should be going.”

She starts to stand to leave, and I go and fetch her cloak. “I do appreciate you coming,” I say, unsure exactly how I’m supposed to act right now. Should I have invited her to stay longer? I’m terrible with this kind of thing, and Nissa probably would have known what to do.

She looks down at the ground for a moment, thinking about her next words before speaking. “I think I should be the one thankful to have come today. You and I do not get to speak just the two of us often. I actually rather like you, Chandra. You’re spirited, and I think my Nissa needs that. I think Kytheon needs that. Well…he does get enough of it from you, anyway.”

I sigh and let my shoulders slump down as she walks away. I don’t know why, but I feel like I needed to hear that, and it gives me hope. Maybe I am actually doing just fine with my family. Kytheon comes inside as the sun starts to set and hugs at my knee.

“Do you think they’ll come back soon?” he asks.

“I’m sure of it, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I've been meaning to update this one for a while, but just got so caught up in stuff.


End file.
